Black and White
by Lunar Ice
Summary: "Draco! Draco!" she struggled against their grip. "You promised me they wouldn't take me away! Draco!"
1. Graduation

****************************************************************************  
  
Black and White Chapter 1 By Lunar Ice  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hannah Abbot!" The skinny Hufflepuff girl gracefully approached Dumbledore and shook his hand. She took her diploma and descended down the other side of the stage.  
  
"Can you believe that we're graduating already?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron while clapping for the next graduate. "I mean, doesn't it just seem like we were on the train looking for Neville's toad in first year?"  
  
"Not really." Ron said flatly, smiling widely as Lavender Brown got her diploma.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice called Hermione to her feet. She walked down the row of her fellow students and climbed the stairs to Dumbledore on the stage. Hermione received her diploma and winked at Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione took her seat at Harry's left just as he was being called up. A few names later, Ron went up. There was an odd squeak coming from behind them. Hermione and Harry turned to see Lavender and Parvati squealing as the handsome Ron walked on the stage.  
  
Graduation was over and the Great Hall had begun to empty. Students trudged back to their dormitories, but the Graduates headed outside for a little party.  
  
"Hello, ladies!" Ron strolled up to Lavender and Parvati. They squealed and each took a hold of Ron's outstretched arms. "I'll see you guys outside." Ron winked at Harry and led the two girls outside.  
  
"He always was a chick magnet, wasn't he?" Hermione giggled at the sign of Ron.  
  
"Well, you were the only "chick" what wasn't attracted to him, right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione blushed and laughed at Harry's remark. "Yea, but I bet you were jealous. That's the only thing he has that you don't." The two friends laughed as they walked outside into the setting sun.  
  
"Oy! Harry!" Harry wheeled around to see Dean, Seamus, and Ernie Macmillan heading towards them. "Hey, Hermione."  
  
"Harry, I'm going to go find Ron and see if I can squeeze an answer out of him." Hermione walked away from them, her long red graduation robes trailing after her. The graduates' robes were the color of their houses.  
  
"You've got a damn fine girl there, Harry."  
  
"What-oh, we're not together. Just friends."  
  
"Excellent," Seamus muttered. "I mean, uh..never mind."  
  
"Why are you asking? You're not going to ask her out are you, Seamus?" A sly smile spread across Harry's face as Seamus blushed. Dean and Ernie hid their faces in their robes so Seamus couldn't hear them laughing. "Well, are you?"  
  
"I-er-wasn't planning-er-um." he trailed off and blushed deeper. Dean and Ernie tried harder to stifle their chuckles, but covering their mouths with their robes didn't help. Their laughter exploded throughout the grounds, which caused everyone to look their direction. Hermione and Ron came over, followed closely by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, looking at each of their faces. At this, Harry, Dean, and Ernie exploded with another loud round of laughter. "What?"  
  
"Um, Hermione, I think we missed something." Ron spoke up after watching the three laughing boys fall to the ground, holding their stomachs.  
  
"Harry! Just tell me what's so funny! I want to know!" She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Sorry." He said, trying to put on a straight face. "It's just that, oh my god this is so funny, Seamus-has-a-question-for-you!" he said, laughing between each word.  
  
"Harry! I said don't say anything about it!"  
  
"No you didn't!" Dean squeaked through his fit of giggles.  
  
"What Seamus? If it's embarrassing, we can go somewhere else." She soothed over the laughter. "Will you three cut it out!" she screamed. The three immediately stood up straight and stopped laughing.  
  
"Hermione? I was, uh, wondering if you would, uh, like to, uh-"  
  
"Stop laughing!"  
  
"-go out with me?" Harry, Dean, and Ernie had burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Really?!" Hermione threw her arms around Seamus's neck in a hug. A smile of relief spread across his face. At the same time, the other three stopped laughing and stared in awe at Hermione's answer.  
  
Across the grounds, a certain Slytherin boy looked at the group of friends laughing and having fun. Tomorrow, he was going to ruin that fun once and for all, under the Dark Lord's orders. 


	2. Taken By Surprise

****************************************************************************  
  
Black and White Chapter 2 By Lunar Ice  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The party had lasted until the early hours of the morning. As usual, Hermione was the first one up in the Gryffindor tower. She headed down the dormitory stairs into the empty common room. The morning sunlight shone brightly on the many wall portraits, waking up their occupants.  
  
Hermione pushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed to the Great Hall for her last breakfast there.ever. Normally she would've waited for Ron and Harry, but she liked the unusual quiet filling the halls.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger. You're the only on up this morning." Said the Fat Lady.  
  
"Good morning to you too. The graduation party lasted well into the night, so everyone is still asleep."  
  
"Off to the Great Hall, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, for my final meal." She smiled and continued on her way around the corner.  
  
A cloaked figure of about six feet walked out from behind a statue and followed her. Hermione, unaware of his presence, continued on her way. Next thing she knew, a pair of strong arms were trying to tie a handkerchief around her mouth.  
  
He had a strong hold on her, twisting her arm up behind her back. Hermione struggled to break from his grip, screaming for help, but the handkerchief successfully tied to her face muffled her voice.  
  
"Don't struggle," the voice whispered in her ear, "and I won't hurt you."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"What time does the train leave, Harry?" Ron asked while jumping on his trunk to close it. It seemed that he had quite a few more things then he came with, probably all the gifts he had received from various girls throughout the school.  
  
"Noon!" Seamus yelled from under his bed, apparently looking for something underneath it.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know there were two Harry's in Gryffindor!" Ron said sarcastically while ducking from a pillow thrown at his head by the reemerged Seamus.  
  
The five Gryffindor boys headed down to the common room after packing a few last items. "Where's Hermione?" Seamus asked, looking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"She's always been an early bird. Maybe she's down in the Great Hall already?" Harry suggested. As they walked to the Great Hall, Neville noticed Seamus's huge smile.  
  
Neville elbowed Ron in the side. "What's up with him?"  
  
"I just didn't know that Hermione liked me so much!" Seamus said, obviously overhearing what Neville had said.  
  
"I think she was more excited about finally having a boyfriend then actually going out with you." Dean laughed at his own comment. Seamus lunged for him, but landed on the floor.  
  
"Morning, mates!" Ernie Macmillan called from down the hall. "Are you ready to finally leave this castle after seven years?"  
  
"Yea, I guess, but I'll miss it. All the fun times we had together. Right Harry?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"Oh, yea, really fun almost being killed practically every year and trying to save the whole school from some stupid journal." Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
The six friends continued toward the Great Hall. They entered to find only a group of first years at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where Hermione is?" Seamus asked nervously.  
  
"Why are you nervous? Its just Hermione we're talking about!" Ernie said.  
  
"It's just, well, it's my first day of actually having a girlfriend, let alone it being Hermione, the hottest chick in the school."  
  
"See, that's where you're wrong, mate. See, there's this little chick called Lavender. You've heard of her, haven't you? And her friend Parvati? Oh, look, here they come now!" He rushed over to the girls entering the Great Hall, leaving Harry, Dean, and Ernie laughing at his stupidity.  
  
"Hey, Ernie, why don't you join us at our table? Last day of school, the professors won't care." Ernie nodded and joined them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up on a cold stone floor. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to get a better look at her surroundings. She was in a room with a big, metal door, one small, barred window, and no furniture. Her hands were tied behind her back, her ankles tied together, and her mouth was gagged.  
  
The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, but she could barely hear herself through the cloth. She was shivering, even through her Hogwarts' robes. Her head was spinning from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Yes, sir. I have successfully kidnapped Potter's little girlfriend." A voice echoed from outside the room.  
  
"Excellent. It's just a matter of time now." She heard two pairs of feet shuffling away from the door, echoing down the hallway.  
  
Just a matter of time? Just a matter of time before what? And since when was she Harry's girlfriend? She was dating Seamus. not Harry. 'That prat has it all wrong,' she thought, 'Seamus and Harry are going to come and find me, before "that" time comes, whatever that meant.'  
  
Was she wrong...  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Harry! I still can't find Hermione!" Seamus and Dean came running up to Harry, Ron, and Ernie, who were boarding the train. "The train's leaving in ten minutes and I'm afraid she'll miss it!"  
  
"Calm down, mate. She's seventeen, she'll manage to get on the train by herself."  
  
"But Parvati said her trunk wasn't there when she woke up this morning!" Seamus panted, out of breath from running. He leaned on the train, holding himself up.  
  
"Don't worry. maybe she got on the train already?" Ernie suggested, trying hard not to sound worried. He shrugged his shoulders and continued into an empty compartment. The other four followed him and sat down.  
  
"How about a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling out his wand to conjure a small table to play on.  
  
"What about your fan club?" Harry laughed so hard his sides hurt. "I'm sorry, mate! It's just, well, it's kind of pathetic how Lavender and Parvati hang all over you all the time!"  
  
"Well, it's okay for my girlfriend to hang on me, isn't it now?" Ron said, crossing his arms and smirking. Harry stopped laughing instantly and starred at Ron, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"You have a girlfriend? Which one?" Harry said, still starring blankly at his best friend.  
  
"Lavender, of course. Parvati just doesn't get it." Ron said, smiling at Harry's facial expressions. "Well, how about that game of chess?" Ron conjured a small table and pulled out his wizard chessboard and players. Harry dug through his trunk looking for his pieces when they heard the train whistle, signaling the department of the Hogwarts Express for the last time for the seventh years.  
  
Seamus seemed to be holding his breath and finally let it out as the Hogsmeade train station disappeared from view. "Well, hopefully she's already on the train and I have nothing to worry about. I just wanted a kiss for crying out loud!" he shouted, which caused everyone to look up at him. "Sorry, just talking out loud."  
  
"Are you saying, Seamus, that you've never been kissed before by someone other than you mother?" Ron said, ordering his knight to behead one of Harry's pawns. Seamus blushed deep scarlet and he turned to look out the window.  
  
"Well then, it seems to me we have even bigger problems then Hermione being missing." Dean said, ducking from a flying pawn head.  
  
"Would you guys just shut up? I'm going to go look for Hermione." He stood up and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Someone didn't have their coffee this morning." Ernie said starring at the door.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione's head rolled about her shoulders as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The lack of oxygen seemed to make the room spin. She shivered beneath the heavy cloth of her school robes, which wasn't surprising. Many nights the trio would stroll along the lake in the pouring rain and would freeze even through the robes.  
  
During what she knew was a short period of consciousness, she looked around the small dungeon-like-room for a way out of some kind. She noticed her wand chained to a wall by a few simple locking curses.  
  
The moonlight drifted across the floor to her feet, stating that night had finally come. She had no idea what time it was or where she was for that matter. It was about seven a.m. when she was taken, and it didn't get dark until about nine, so she guessed it was after nine or so.  
  
'Where are Harry and Seamus? And Ron? Aren't they supposed to be here by now? God, what did I do wrong? What do they want now? I suppose this is Voldemort's doing.he's always taking the things closet to Harry's heart to lure him in...but that voice...it sounded so familiar. I know I've heard it. That mean, awful, menacing voice.but where?' She fell unconscious.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
a/n: good? Bad? Evil? Surprising? Eventful? Fluffy? Just a few adjectives I added to make you want to read on.yes, it will get fluffy! I think.but I could be wrong grins evilly just so you know, I don't know when I will get the next chapter up.maybe tomorrow, maybe today, maybe next month.well, school starts on Thursday so I'll be busy for a while!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Locked In

****************************************************************************  
  
Black and White By Lunar Ice  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up. C'mon, wake up little Mudblood. Wake up." A cold, clammy hand patted her cheek many times until she woke up. She opened her eyes to see a man squatting in front of her; obviously he was the one who woke her up. Behind him, there were three more people, all of their faces hidden in the shadows.  
  
"That's a good Mudblood." The man stood and she could finally see his face in the moonlight. Lucius Malfoy. "Now, a quick interview should get her to tell us where Potter is. Draco, untie her mouth so she can speak. Now!" He shouted at his son.  
  
Draco emerged from the shadows, dressed in black robes like his father and the other men. He kneeled in front of her and began untying the cloth around her mouth. He tried to act like it was hurting her, but he couldn't. Draco backed up into the shadows and hid in a corner.  
  
"Now, Crabbe, do you have parchment to take notes? Good. Well, mudblood, would you like to tell us where Potter is? I'm sure that if you want to live, you'll obey my wishes, correct?" Lucius smirked and starred her in the eyes, unblinking.  
  
"Never." She croaked, her throat and mouth dry from nothing to eat or drink in more than twelve hours.  
  
"I'm sure with a little charm you'll have to speak." Malfoy pulled out his wand to jinx her into talking. "Draco, would you like to do the honors?" He glanced at his son. Hermione couldn't see Draco's face, so she didn't know what to think. "No? Well, how will you be able to become a Death Eater if you can't torture people? Have it your way then."  
  
Lucius turned back to Hermione. "Wait." She whispered. "Just wait another day. He'll come and then I won't need to tell you." Hoping this would convince them, she pretended to fall unconscious, her head rolling on her shoulders.  
  
"Damn, she's unconscious. Draco, gag her mouth again." The three men left the room, leaving Draco to tie her mouth. Draco kneeled down next to her, only to hear the door slam close.  
  
"Father!" he shouted and pounded on the door. "Father! Damn, I'm locked in here with a mudblood until tomorrow night. Damn!" He paced back and forth across the small room, his hands folded behind him.  
  
"So, it looks like your stuck here with me." Draco wheeled around to see Hermione conscious and grinning.  
  
"I thought you were unconscious? Great, now I suppose you have to talk to me the whole time?" He leaned against the wall opposite her and folded his arms against his chest.  
  
"I faked it so you would go away." She smirked at him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "Well, why don't you just open the door and leave? You're the brains of this room aren't you?"  
  
"What, do you think that they would just leave the door unlocked forgetting that you could just get up and leave whenever you felt like it? If you had any common sense, mudblood, you would realize there were spells and charms on the door, not letting anyone in or out unless you knew the counter curse. Even I don't know them." He slid down onto the floor pulling his legs up to his chest. "I'm stuck here until they come back." He hung his head.  
  
"Well, can't you yell or something? I don't want you in here with me just as much as you don't want to be here." She tugged at the ties on her wrists with her teeth, quietly so Malfoy wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Silencing charms are on this room as well so we wouldn't have to hear the pathetic screams of you, mudblood." He looked up and Hermione quickly let go of the bandages in her teeth.  
  
"Well, as long you're here, you best be quiet or I might just have to kill you." Malfoy starred her hard in the eyes, unblinking.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that? With your bare hands that are tied together?" He hung his head again and sighed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the ties off her hands. She continued on with untying the bandages around her ankles. She rubbed her wrists, which were on the verge of bleeding from being so tightly bound together. She stood up and walked to the window. "What are you doing? Sit down, filthy mudblood." Draco said. "Wait a minute. Weren't you tied up just a minute ago?"  
  
"Hmm, you underestimate me. I'm not as stupid or filthy as you think. I have my ways." She walked along the walls of the room, tapping them every once and a while.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Granger? There is no way out of this room unless someone lets you out."  
  
"I know that, dumb ass." She smirked and continued tapping the wall.  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy stood up and blocked her way.  
  
"As if you really want to know. Now get out of my way." She starred at his cold, gray eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, which was a new thing for Malfoy. He leaned against the wall, refusing to move out of her way. "Fine, if you won't move I'll just go around you."  
  
Hermione walked around him, only to be blocked by him again. He moved farther down the wall to keep her from doing whatever it was she was doing.  
  
"Malfoy! Move!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Not until you tell me. If you have means of escaping, I must know so I can make sure it doesn't happen. And if it does work, then the Dementors will just drag you away into the "other" chamber. So, by all means, continue on with what you are doing...it'll just get you into more trouble." He smirked his famous smirk and stepped out of the way.  
  
'Damn, he looks hot like that in the moonlight.' 'What are you saying? This is Malfoy you're talking about!' 'I...dang, you're right.' Hermione argued with her self. "Fine. Be that way. I'm not scared of you. Remember, you're stuck in here with me until further notice."  
  
Hermione smiled and continued tapping the wall. "Aha! Found it. Now, if I only knew the charm used here..." she thought about it for a minute. Giving up, she returned to her spot on the wall and sat down, resting her head against the wall.  
  
"What did you find?" Draco said, sitting down across the room from her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just where the charms start that hold my wand up on the wall like that. I know how to break them too, if you care. Are you going to call the Dementors after me?" she pretended to be scared and looked around. "Oh no! What will I do?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't control them, if that's what you're implying. My father is the one that does that. He wants me to be just like him, a Death Eater and all." Malfoy looked up to notice that Hermione and laid down and fallen asleep.  
  
"Finally, some peace and quiet." He said out loud. He surveyed her for sometime, watching as the moonlight danced across her face. Her chest rose slowly with her staggered breathing. Hermione's brown, wavy hair framed her face making her look at peace. 'I never noticed how beautiful she was.' Draco thought to himself. 'Damn! What am I saying? This is filthy mudblood Granger we're talking about here!' he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and leaned his silvery blonde head against the wall.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione woke with a start. She sat bolt upright to see two Death Eaters standing in the room. Behind them, Malfoy was sleeping sitting upright with his head on the wall. "So, little missy, have we decided to speak yet? The Master would like to see you if you don't."  
  
"I would never talk to you, or that disgusting snake you call master." She spat at them.  
  
"Oh, she'll pay for that, won't she Crabbe?" The shorter of the two said, laughing in his throat.  
  
"Yes she will, Goyle. And then we might have Potter's girlfriend for a new head piece on the wall!" they both laughed and left the room, slamming the door behind them. This caused Malfoy to jump awake. "Did someone just come in here?" He pointed at the door and then looked at Hermione. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he shouted, standing up and walking to the door.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Liked the company." She stated. Malfoy glared at her, his eyes cold and gray again. "Well, you wouldn't know what it's like to be in here all by yourself when everyone outside hates you. So, I thought you should be tortured as well." She smirked and stood up. The early morning sun shone brightly through the barred window, causing Hermione to squint her eyes.  
  
"Damn you Granger. Damn you and your stupid logic." The two stood across the room from each other, hating every inch of each other's body. "You really think you're amusing, don't you mudblood?"  
  
"No, but if you think I am, then I better change my mind, huh?" she smirked and crossed her arms. Malfoy clenched his teeth together and balled up his hands into tight fists. Hermione just raised her eyebrows and starred at him.  
  
"See, there you go again. Thinking you're all smart and funny. Well you're not, so just stop it."  
  
"Oo, I'm so scared! The great and powerful Malfoy just said stop it! I better call my fairy godmother to ask for advice for what to do!" she crossed her arms again and walked around the other side of Malfoy. "As if you didn't know, Malfoy, I'm not threatened by you so you can just stop the act."  
  
"You really are a sarcastic little bitch, aren't you?" he turned around to face her. "You're only not scared of me because I can't harm you in this room. And you actually think that Pothead and Weasel will be able to save you now? They have no idea where you are, nor do they care."  
  
The little color in Hermione's face drained as he spoke. Thinking he finally had won this little argument, Malfoy smirked at her. "Actually," she spoke up. "I would prefer that my boyfriend would come and find me."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said do you love him?"  
  
"I--er--well--er" Hermione looked down at the ground, twisting her fingers together.  
  
"Then he won't come for you."  
  
Hermione looked up and glared at him, her eyes watery. She took a couple steps towards him, until they were a foot apart. "Shut up Malfoy. You don't know anything about my love life, nor will you ever!" She burst into tears and collapsed on the floor. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Women." He muttered under his breath.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"So, Master, what shall we do with the little mudblood in the silent chamber right now?" Crabbe and Goyle stood before a snake like man, awaiting his decision.  
  
"What is it that she said again?" the high, whispery voice echoed throughout the tiny office room.  
  
"She called you a snake and said that she would never talk to you, Master." Goyle spoke this time.  
  
"Leave her, for now. It's only a matter of time before Potter comes for her. By then we'll have her wrapped around our finger, doing exactly what we want her to do."  
  
"But master, how will we get her to do that? She's stubborn enough as it is." Crabbe stated, expecting that his master was lying.  
  
"We'll just have to put her-"  
  
Just then, the door to the office burst open and Lucius Malfoy busted through, followed by a few other Death Eaters. "Sorry to interrupt, Master, but I can't find Draco any where. I need him so I can try out few of those new charms you taught me. Have you seen him?"  
  
"He's a young boy. Just out of school. Give him some time before you make a rookie Death Eater out of him." The high voice of Lord Voldemort whispered.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Sorry to interrupt, My Lord." Malfoy and the others left.  
  
"As I was saying, we'll just have to hand the girl over to the Dementors in their Defenseless Chamber."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
a/n: school started today!!! So I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up.sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy what I have so far for now!! Love all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
